Harry Potter and the Other Daughter
by love-x-me
Summary: there's so many untold secrets in the wizarding worls some that should never be told or known about. Harry returns back to Hogwarts and falls in love with the wrong girl, for he wont be able to look past her family relations.he might just go mad.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the other Daughter

Prologue

"Harry please!!! Help me!!!!" she screamed for her life but she could tell the time she had left was held at the tip of his wand. The chance she had was gone, the hate that gleamed behind his eye's was so strong no amount of reasoning could stop hip. "Harry you must believe me I never meant for this to happen please!!!!! Just please don't do this!!!"

"I must," he growled "you represent everything I hate, everything I stand against, and I trusted you, I gave you my heart! No, I must do this!!!"

"Harry don't!!!!" she pleaded with all her life but it simply would not do.

"Avada Kadavra!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The weather that surrounded Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry seemed very off. The skies were dark, the winds were rough and the rain seemed endless. They all knew the time was coming, waiting for Lord Voldemort to make his move. Fear had taken over everyone's minds and no one knew what to do about it. So the beginning of the year feast was quiet and solemn and all eyes were on the one boy who could probably save them all. Harry Potter sat next to his closest friends Ron and Hermione, he tried to ignore the staring eye's and hushed whispering, even the professors seemed to be expecting something from him, but not Dumbledore he sat quiet in his large golden chair and stared over all his students. Harry wished he could look as calm and collected as him. For once he wished Dumbledore would show some fear make Harry feel reassured that he wasn't losing his mind. Which he knew he was, it was just a matter of time before it became official. He looked back down at his plate and began eating what little food he could take. Lately food wasn't sitting well with him, things had lost meaning to him now that Voldemort was after him, all his time and strength had been devoted to finding a way to stop him. He dropped his fork and looked around the hall; he was starting to question whether returning to Hogwarts mattered anymore. He knew more than half the teachers and there wasn't anything they could teach him that Hermione couldn't. He knew he came back only for the free time away from the Dursley's and to have time with his friends, but even now he felt alone and isolated from everyone else. He always was different and the fact he was different around people that were like him was even worse. He shook his head to clear his mind but that didn't really help much with Hermione staring at him like he was about to fall out of his chair and die, which Harry couldn't promise wasn't going to happen. Ron just sat there stuffing his face with sausages and some green stuff that Harry didn't even want to know was made of. His friends were just the same as they had always been while he was changing by the second.

"Harry you should eat something," Hermione suggested handing him a cookie.

"I'm fine Hermione really," he hated when she treated him like a child even if he was acting like one.

"I'm worried about you Harry; you haven't been acting like yourself lately,"

"Aw leave him alone Hermione he's fine," Ron mouthed around the food he was inhaling.

"Thanks Ron." Harry whispered. A searing ball of fire shot threw his scar and didn't go away until the Great Hall doors flung open and a cloaked figure stormed in. Harry could see everyone tense at the sight of the figure and Harry's hand atop his scar. His eye's shot to Dumbledore who was standing and smiling with open arms. The figure stopped a foot away from Dumbledore.

"Lillia, I wasn't expecting you so soon." Dumbledore exclaimed. "Prompt just like your father," the figure slid off it's hood and every guy tensed at the sight of the beautiful girl standing there. She had long black hair tan skin and dark green eyes. She was wearing a long black dress and she had bundles of rings, bracelets and necklaces.

"You will refrain from comparing me to my father, Dumbledore," her voice was mesmerizing.

"My apologies, well you know what house your in, why don't you join your classmates." She nodded and took off towards the Slytherin table but turned and sat at Gryffindor. The table clapped and cheered in welcome. Harry found he wanted to be next to her but didn't know why his scar had hurt at her arrival. He looked over at the Slytherin table and found Malfoy staring at Lillia with a praising and admiring look. Feeling Harry's eyes on him, Malfoy tore his eyes away from her and started up a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was talking with Ron quietly then got up and went down to Lillia.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked feeling left out.

"Asking Lillia if she wants to sit with us," This thought made Harry nervous, he wasn't to sure on who this girl was and he didn't want to.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," he said standing up.

"Hello Harry Potter," Lillia whispered handing Harry his bag, he took it cautiously. He could feel everyone's eye's on them.

"Hi," he muttered.

"Lillia's going to be joining us, I hope that's ok," Hermione announced taking her seat by Ron. Lillia sat down taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Aren't you going to sit and eat with us Harry?" Lillia asked.

"I was going to head back up to the dorm's actually."

"No you have to stay I've been dieing to meet you," she gasped catching Harry's arm. He looked into her eye's and found a snake swimming there. He yanked his arm away and took off out the great hall. Lillia smiled wickedly to herself glancing over at Draco Malfoy. Their eyes met and a single world was exchanged between them.

"Hi,"


End file.
